Episode 11
"The Forgotten Requiem" (忘却のレクイエム, Bōkyaku no Rekuiemu) is the eleventh episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on June 6, 2017. The episode was written by Masahiro Yokotani, storyboarded and directed by Kenichi Imaizumi. Ririko Oribe found herself gripped by loneliness as the singles matchmaking event continued in Manoyama. As Yoshino and the others did their best in making the event possible, they began learning about a part of Manoyama tradition that has been forgotten by its townsfolk. Synopsis With the help of Mr. Dokushima's homemade adhesive, the stone dragon statue was quickly repaired and returned to its "shrine" near Sakura Pond. However, Sanae, Shiori and Maki told Yoshino that someone broke into the palace, leaving a stained mess out of Yoshino's throne. As Ririko went down with a cold, the second day of the matchmaking event began as scheduled with a rock climbing session, with Yoshino, Sanae, Takamizawa, and Mr. Sandal admiring the view of Manoyama from an observation tower located nearby. To their surprise, Mr. Sandal revealed his identity as having a great-grandmother that originated from Manoyama, making him one-eighth Japanese. By lunchtime, as Mr. Sandal, Takamizawa, Maki and Sanae ate their bento boxes on the tour bus, the participants of the matchmaking event enjoyed French cuisine in Kumano's restaurant. Yoshino later tried to visit Ririko, but Chitose began blaming her for Ririko's cold and was forced to return. Yoshino would then hear about the story of Ririko's parents that was revealed by Takamizawa and how it affected Chitose's perception of the matchmaking event. The legend of the dragon in Manoyama and Ririko's family background started affecting Yoshino and her ministers. Ririko associated herself with the dragon that was shunned by the people by dancing, while hearing the story of the collapse of Ririko's family saddened her fellow ministers and Yoshino. Meanwhile, sightings of "a man with bulging eyes and a beard" and later "a man with a dragon mask" risked frightening the participants of the matchmaking event. Ririko arrived at the wood craving district from the local library in an attempt to clarify the legend of the Manoyama dragon, but she was pushed away by Kindaichi. Ririko fled to the nearby temple, and Yoshino eagerly listened to Ririko's research. Based on the things Ririko read about in the library, the townsfolk of Manoyama had forgotten a song associated with the death of the dragon that was driven away by the Manoyama Dance, and Yoshino, much to Ririko's surprise, decided to embrace her knowledge and integrate it into the matchmaking event. In a fit of frustration, Ririko lashed out on Yoshino and how she can easily cope with things easily, but Yoshino instead assured her about their differences. On the last night of the matchmaking event, Yoshino visited Chitose to invite her to see "a Ririko never seen before", while the participants of the event were joined by Masaki, the "ex-boyfriend" of one of the women participants. Kindaichi was consoled by his fellow Community Club members afterwards. After the arrival of Chitose on the mountainside near a small shrine, Yoshino began the firefly-viewing event by clarifying the purpose of the Manoyama Dance and promising that the town welcomes any outsider. Soon, Ririko performed the "forgotten song of Manoyama" as the fireflies appeared. The next day, Masaki and the three women participants left with a promise to return to Manoyama, but aside from Masaki's eagerness to fight for his love, the women left somehow emptyhanded. Regardless, Yoshino thought that Ririko's idea of turning Manoyama into a "haven for elopers" was a good idea. Appearances *Yoshino Koharu *Shiori Shinomiya *Maki Midorikawa *Ririko Oribe *Sanae Kouzuki *Mr. Dokushima *Kindaichi *Kiyomi Hiiragi, Ayana Nakatsugawa, Izumi Koyama *Ippei Taira, Kakimura, Shibukawa *Takamizawa *Mr. Sandal *Chitose Oribe *Tatsuo *Mr. Noge *Masaki *Mino and Yamada Notes & Trivia *''This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here.'' Category:Episodes